


carved this space for you

by ValkyrieGail



Series: The Monster and I (Reaper76) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Human/Monster Romance, Lost lovers reunited, M/M, Monster Dick, Monster Fuck, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper identity, widower Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Jack lived in an old cabin to get away; to start anew.He never intended to fall in love with the monster-like form of his dead husband.'Part 3: Getting together' collection for the MonsterR76 zine "The monster in your closet."*Collection of previous works to be added soon!





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Background information: Jack moves to a new cabin, wherein he is haunted by a dark entity. The entity ends up being Gabriel, having fused with an ancient being to create this new form that falls in love with Jack. The entity has bits and pieces of Gabriel within it.

 

 Talking about emotions was never much of Jack’s strong suit.

Growing up in the humble Midwest, one didn’t usually voice their deepest desires out of the blue in conversation. It took time and effort to pull apart and analyze the workings of his heart before coming up with a strategy on how to effectively put those emotions into words and actions. Jack had spent many days mulling over the correct adjectives and verbs, trying to put names to what his heart did every time he was around Reaper.

In this case, how does one tell a perceived monster you’re in love with them?

Jack had always approached affairs of the heart and romance by his usual tactical approach, and was always very honest with those he had dated after much time spent analyzing his choice of words. Mrs. Morrison had raised an honest son, and that trait had always served Jack well. The only change to that formula was when the young man was left tongue tied or unsure when presented with someone he felt a romantic connection to. Especially when Gabriel Reyes walked into his life, changing Jack’s world forever.

Now, his world was changing again.

He was out of his comfort zone when acknowledging that he had feelings for a supernatural being.

What would his parents says?

A distant image of introducing his frail, elderly parents to Reaper crossed his mind.

His father would probably reach for his shotgun while his mother called for an exorcist.

He sighed, at a loss.

Who knew that when he had moved into the old home, looking for solace and a quiet existence, he would be met with such a powerful force that brought on both old, painful feelings, and new swirls of butterflies in his stomach?

How did someone tell an entity they wanted to go steady with them?

Barely able to focus on the printed words before him, Jack closed his book and took off his glasses. He ran the pads of his fingers slowly across his closed lids and sighed.

Over the past few weeks, he had grown fond of Reaper and his place in Jack’s life.

Although Reaper could never replace his dead husband, and although the love he felt for the entity was different, it was still an affection and longing worth exploring. Whatever ties to Gabriel that Reaper had, and whatever form it was, Jack could accept that he enjoyed having the company.

Faced with coming to terms with his thoughts and feelings, Jack decided to bake.

He moved into the kitchen, wondering idly where Reaper had gone off to while he began to thumb through his recipe book. It was an old gift from his grandmother, and many of the pages had been tabbed with his favorite and frequented recipes.

He settled on a cinnamon apple pie and began to work.

First, he gathered the needed ingredients and methodically set them out on his work station. After everything was aligned correctly by step, he began mixing ingredients for the pie crust first, humming to himself while feeling grateful no one would hear his gravelly voice.

Jack pressed his hands into the mixed dough and slowly let his worries slip away while his calloused fingers made good work of kneading and folding the pastry over. He did it perhaps longer than what the recipe truly called for, but there was a comforting solace that came to him whenever he pulled out this recipe. The strong smell of apples and crushed cinnamon reminded him so much of his grandparents’ kitchen and the way his grandma would sing while she busied herself around the old farmhouse.

He lined the dough into the bottom of the pan, using his scarred thumbs to skillfully make an intricate design along the edges. Once he was finished, he set his remaining dough and the now filled pie pan into the fridge to cool while he started on the filling.

Now in a quiet headspace, Jack began to peel and cut up the apples one by one. His fingers worked expertly to gather the slices in the bowl and slowly spice them to perfection. A soft hum rumbled from his throat while he baked and listened to the swirl of jazz music in the background.

A deep, rumbling chuckle broke off his groove.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Reaper chuckled. He stood by the entrance of the kitchen, his large arms crossed in relaxed amusement.

Jack eyed him, a question of where Reaper had gone at the tip of his tongue, but the nerves in his stomach rose and left him tongue tied. He went back to stirring the mixture together instead, pretending to hum the comment off.

“Really, you can keep swaying and singing. I don’t mind. Didn’t know the recipe called for it, but I quite enjoy watching.” Reaper teased, poking his head over one of Jack’s broad shoulders to see what he was baking. “You don’t sing very often.”

“Don’t have the voice for it.” Jack defended, only slightly embarrassed. His cheeks pinked and he cursed his mother’s side for the freckles and turning as red as a tomato whenever flustered.

“Now that’s not true.” Reaper disagreed. “You happen to have a very lovely voice. It goes well with the jazz”

Jack could feel the flush spread from the tips of his ears to his toes. He inwardly cursed.

“Don’t you have important business to attend to somewhere?” Jack grumped, adding another generous pinch of nutmeg and cinnamon to the pie filling while he stirred it in.

“You’re the one thinking about me. I can sense it.” Reaper ran the side of his talon against Jack’s warm cheek. “You’re nice and warm.”

Flustered, the human ducked out of the monster’s reach so that he could retrieve his now cooled pie crust and dough from the fridge. He had lost track of time, but the dough seemed ready enough and Jack was anxious to give his hands something to do. Reaper took a step to the side, leaning against the counter while he watched Jack take the excess dough and roll it out.

“Do you want me to leave? I didn’t mean to intrude on your quiet time, but I felt you calling for me.” The dark entity stated, eyes somehow looking soft despite his rough appearance.

Many thoughts ran through Jack’s mind, mostly wondering how he could ever bring up the topic of romance with someone as ancient and otherworldly as Reaper. He felt completely out of his element, his heart aching for comfort and acceptance to something he couldn’t put a name to.

Jack poured the filling into the pie pan and carefully draped the excess dough over the top. It wasn’t his best work, but it would do. Reaper watched him repeat the intricate zigzag pattern along the crust with his thumb before slicing a few bits from the top.

Once finished, he popped the pie into the oven and set the timer.

Reaper remained where he was. “Jack?”

Knowing that he couldn’t hide his feelings for much longer, Jack cleared his voice and wished he had a better backdrop to have this discussion. He feared the possible rejection, but the proposal had been sitting heavy in his heart for days and Reaper could sense it. He wasn’t obtuse.

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting strange these past few days.” Jack finally replied, building up the nerves to be honest and forthright with his friend. “I’ve been…feeling things that I didn’t think I’d have again, and I’m unsure how to properly deal with them.”

“Are you okay?” Reaper asked, concern filling his voice. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Jack huffed a laugh, a little relieved that his emotions weren’t so apparent to the other. The irony of the pure eagerness to help him made him shift against the counter so that he was standing beside Reaper instead of in front of him.

“Have you ever felt affection for another being?” Jack questioned.

“Of course.” Reaper answered without a pause.

“No, I mean- not just, that you enjoy someone, but you-“ Jack sighed, wondering if monsters like Reaper dated or had intimate relationships with other beings. The thought of Reaper dating suddenly seemed so comical and human, that Jack felt embarrassed for even broaching the subject. Why would an ancient being so far above human needs and constraints ever need something as trivial as physical intimacy?  Was that something Reaper was even into? Was he capable of the type of intimacy Jack had daydreamed about?

His friend didn’t seem put off by Jack’s obvious loss for words. “You’re asking if I’ve ever had a romantic relationship with someone.” Reaper surmised with an amused tilt of his head.

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps another lifetime ago, I did.” Reaper shrugged.

“Were they like you?” Jack looked over at the taller being.

“I’ve lived many lifetimes, Jack. I’ve had many connections, but…none as strong as the friendship I’ve formed with you.” Reaper explained as best he could. “None as strong as _him_. He calls to you, and in return, I am drawn to your existence.”

_Gabriel._

The human mulled over the news, brows furrowed in thought. Reaper always thought Jack looked cute when he was really into something, whether it was reading, baking, or thinking. He took his time to admire Jack’s profile, letting the human choose his next words without haste.

“I find myself attracted to you.” Jack confessed. “And I’m sorry I’ve been so quiet and reserved lately, but I wanted to be sure that what I was feeling for you wasn’t an extension of the love I had… _have_ for Gabriel. I’ve been trying to process what I’ve been experiencing, but I guess there aren’t always words accurate enough to convey a feeling.”

“Jack-“

“I know we’re both different from one another, but you’ve saved me in so many ways. Now I can’t imagine my life without you.” The old veteran continued. “If you don’t feel the same way for me, that’s okay. I understand. I just hope that we can remain close-“

Before another word could leave Jack’s lips, Reaper was in front of him, towering over him. He held Jack, holding him close into an embrace with his massive arms. He was tender with his touch, running the side of his talon down the back of Jack’s neck.

“You are singularly unique to all of my lifetimes, all of my existence.” Reaper stated confidently. “If this is a proposal, then yes, of course I want you.”

Jack‘s breath hitched, relief and affection drowning his worries away.

“I do not want to consume your soul or control you, Jack Morrison. I merely want to co-exist and learn the language of your life. I want to enjoy your happiness and lift your sorrows. If that is a definition of love, then I want to be fluent in all of its forms with you.”

“Now you’re being sentimental.” The human smiled, overwhelmed.

“I just wanted to see how pink you’d turn.” Reaper cradled the side of Jack’s face, turning him carefully to face him.

Jack could see the faint darkness of a human face behind Reaper’s mask. The outline of a chin and possibly lips that told him there was more humanity to the creature than he let on. An outline that was familiar to the life and soul of the man he had loved for what felt like eons. Now, in a different form.

Carefully, the veteran ran the back of his hands against the side of Reaper’s face, feeling also the shadowed form behind the mask. Reaper was slightly cold, but it didn’t dissuade Jack from boldly pulling him closer. The feel of the monster’s larger, more powerful body against his sent a rush of excitement and a tinge of lust through his system. “Can I kiss you?”

Reaper didn’t reply. Instead, he carefully bent forward, turning his head to the side while Jack closed his eyes. Cold lips met Jack’s, and he gripped the monster tighter while their lips carefully moved against one another, noting the similarities and differences.

Jack knew his lips were slightly quivering and chapped as all hell, but a satisfied rumble echoed from Reaper’s chest while a wet tongue brushed along the seam of the human’s lips. Weak to the feel of the welcome caresses, the human responded in kind by opening his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The kiss was new and slightly awkward, but Jack was thrilled to feel such closeness to the being he had called his close friend now for months. What had been haunting him for so long in the shadows was now filling his heart to the brim with hope and a careful new love.

What Jack wasn’t expecting was Reaper’s eagerness as his tongue slowly ventured in farther, revealing that his tongue was very much _not human_. It was a long, slick appendage of muscle that massaged against Jack’s and pushed further, nearly going down his throat.

Jack’s body seized, his hands tightening in alarm while Reaper quickly pulled back.

“Too much?” Reaper touched the side of his lover’s face, concerned with the sounds of Jack’s gag reflex.

“It was perfect. Just wasn’t expecting that.” Jack breathed, feeling revitalized. “We can definitely work on that.” He wiped his mouth, chuckling.

Reaper grinned, pressing his forehead against Jack’s affectionately. “I suppose we will have plenty of time to become well versed in our….differences.”

The human felt up his partner’s well defined arms and nodded. “We can take it one step at a time if we need to. No rush.”

“I would like that very much.”

Reaper went in for another kiss, but the oven beeped loudly at them, signaling that the preheat setting was done. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, his nerves so alight with sensation.

“Can we continue to practice until the pie is done?” Reaper ran a clawed thumb under Jack’s chin, pressing in close.

“We have 45 minutes.” Jack grinned back. “I think we can work something out.”

 


	2. II

It had been a long time since Jack had pursued anything romantic with another person. After his husband’s death, he had resigned himself to live a widower’s life; nothing could ever fill the void that carved itself in his soul after his world had fallen apart. Not a triangular frame housing a neatly folded American flag, or the reassurance that his husband’s sacrifice had not been in vain.

For years, Jack existed.

The move to the old house in the woods was the mark of a new chapter in Jack’s quiet search for solace and to reconnect with himself and his interests. In all of his wildest dreams, he could have never imagined that he would find an emotional connection again with another being. Least of all, something that was of the supernatural realm tied to Gabriel.

His new relationship with Reaper left many questions about Jack’s own tastes in companionship and intimacy. Jack had been adventurous enough in his youth and marriage bed to try different things and be open to exploring his sexual proclivities. Gabriel had helped him grow in that regard, and Jack still reflected fondly on his time with his husband.

Nothing would ever fill that gap.

However, those boundaries narrowed as the human realized he would need to be creative when delving into this newly cemented, physical relationship with an immortal being. Reaper helped to blossom something completely new and unguarded in his lover.

Every time he thought of their moments of physical closeness and affection, Jack felt a little light headed and giddy, excited that he and Reaper were compatible in their intimacy. They’d had time now, and a few sessions of trial and error to figure out what was most enjoyable for them when they expressed their affections. It had been slow going at first in their new relationship, but they had all the time in the world with nothing and no one to bother them.

Jack had a lot to get used to with Reaper’s inhuman body, just as much as the older entity had to learn how to pleasure a human while recognizing Jack’s limits. Blurred with the lines of what made Reaper _Reaper,_ and what parts of him were Gabriel, they took their time.

Now, Jack was wearing loose sweatpants with his towel draped loosely around his shoulders, water droplets from his hair gathering in the cloth. He walked out into the bedroom, almost feeling shy despite his experience and usual confidence.

Reaper was lounging back against the bed, red eyes focused on his human partner. “Why put on pants when they’re just going to come off again?”

“Maybe I thought you’d appreciate taking them off yourself.” Jack ran the towel across his head and face again before hanging it up behind the bedroom door.

The other hummed in amusement while he beckoned Jack towards the inviting bed.  “I much prefer you naked.”

“It’s cold.” The younger man smirked while he slid into bed with his monster lover and stretched out. Reaper propped up on his side, his skull-covered head resting against his more human like hands. When they were together like this, the entity did his best to keep a more human-friendly form. That form reflected Gabriel’s scarred skin and recognizable trimmed facial hair. Jack ran a hand up Reaper’s leg.  

However, there were some aspects that couldn’t be changed.

Jack licked his lips, glancing down at the hardness between the monster’s legs. His lover’s dick was similar to a human’s in concept; dark round testicles, a thick base, and a thick head that oozed clear pre-ejaculate. The only issue was that he was longer with a slight textured skin and more girth than what Jack was used to. It certainly _wasn’t_ human by the darker red color of it, or that the shaft was still thick and slightly rounded. It would be difficult to take it, but the human felt confident that he could.

He had been working himself up to taking Reaper fully for over a week now. Jack slowly loosened himself up and practiced with larger dildos, most of the time with the encouragement the ancient being beside him. It was also how Jack discovered his supernatural partner could manifest tentacles to help assist in his pleasure.

Reaper had been reluctant to penetrate him during their first coupling in fear that he would severely hurt him. Since then, Jack had been slowly working his way up from medium sized sex toys to larger plugs to help ease his body into the inhuman give.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Reaper asked while he ran a hand purposefully from Jack’s collarbone, down to the outline of his abs, to the top of the fabric of the sweatpants. He hooked a sharpened nail under the top, pushing it down slowly, teasing the sensitive skin.

“ _Yes_.” Jack gasped. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“You stretched out good and loose for me, Jackie? Ready to feel full?”

Jack growled, pulling Reaper close to him by the back of his thick neck. His skin was slightly cold, but Jack had grown accustomed to the unnatural feel of it while he slid in for a kiss. Reaper wouldn’t remove the top of the skull-like mask, but his lips and beards that were similar to Gabriel’s still showed through.

Mindful of his tongue, Reaper gave back as good as he got. He began to slip down Jack’s sweatpants, anxious to feel his warmth and test how well he had prepared himself. He retracted his claws and boldly grabbed at Jack’s ass, hiking him up closer and deeper into the kiss.

Jack couldn’t quiet the moan that bubbled up from his throat, filled with longing and relief while he was manhandled onto his back. The sweatpants were discarded, giving him room to spread out his legs while Reaper slotted in-between them. The lights overhead slowly flickered from the energy output while the ancient creature groaned with delight. Jack was beside himself with anticipation, urging his lover on with the small undulations of his hips and the desperate searching of his hands to find purchase on the creature’s skin.

Using his energy, Reaper manipulated two long tentacles that pulled from his broad back and pressed up on either side of Jack’s legs. The human welcomed the slightly slimy, wet touch, deepening his kiss with his mate while one tentacle wrapped around the base of his dick and the other pressed back behind his sensitive testes to feel at the slick at his stretched-out hole.

Reaper rumbled in approval on finding the wetness there. He easily slipped the tentacle past the tight pink rim, pleased with the initial penetration while he widened the tentacle’s girth to test Jack’s limit. Jack moaned in response, canting his hips up into the pressure with welcome reassurance. Reaper retracted his tongue from Jack’s mouth, chuckling while the human groaned out loud in frustration while his prostate was purposefully avoided. Reaper was amused by the desperate air about his younger partner and Jack knew he was toying with him.

“I’m just testing you. Wouldn’t want you to cum before the main event.” Reaper jested while he knowingly continued to avoid the bundle of sensitive nerves. He had been given time to map his human’s body out, and the thrill of finally being able to claim him fully buzzed in his veins.

“You’re evil.” The white haired man gasped, though the hint of a smile was painted on his lips. His hips bucked, encouraging the probing tentacle deeper despite the stubbornness of the creature. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on, and the sight of Reaper’s bulging muscles while he held Jack down easily and manipulated his body made the old veteran swoon. Jack had always been a sucker when it came to being manhandled.

The tentacles had a life of their own; each one rolled and rippled with muscles, pulsating against Jack’s dick and inside him. They were like living entities of their own volition, and the younger man reveled in the almost filthy feel of them wiggling on and inside of his body.

“Please- I need-“

Reaper chuckled; his deep voice seemed to reverberate in the bedroom. “Think you can handle all of me?” He palmed at his thickened cock, feeling pleased when he noticed Jack’s single focus. A bead of pre-cum leaked from the human’s dick, mixing with the slick coating of the tentacle that stayed firmly wrapped around him, getting him hot and messy.

When he rubbed his thickened cock along Jack’s ass, the human began to squirm, trying to take what he could by rubbing back for some kind of relief. He had desired this for so long; working up the endurance to properly fuck his now supernatural lover with a rich dedication.

As if sensing the desperation, Reaper kissed him, calming Jack down enough until his body went pliant. The monster pressed his tongue deep into the human’s mouth, appreciating the immediate give while Jack welcomed the intrusion and gladly surrendered to it. When he retracted his tongue, he kissed his human tenderly on the cheek.

“I can feel how badly your body wants it- can feel your desire.” Reaper purred in approval. He maneuvered Jack on top of him, admiring how beautiful his mate was splayed above him. Jack reached out, pressing his hands on the monster’s muscled chest to keep himself level at the angle.

Carefully, Reaper rubbed his cock along the lubed slick between Jack’s cheeks, purposefully spreading the wetness there while Jack grinded down, desperate for it. The tentacle inside of him slowly withdrew and moved to wrap around his leg, spreading them wider.

“I want to watch you slide down my cock; want to watch you near bursting while you stuff yourself full with me.”

Jack nodded, mouth open and anxious while he paused to catch his breath and reorient himself. “Been wanting this.” He replied, taking a breath while he carefully stabilized himself over his partner.

Reaper helped to support his weight, offering his arms. However, Jack was stubbornly steadfast to do it on his own. Little by little, he lined up the monster’s fat cock, and began to slide down carefully.

The slightly tapered head popped in with significant stretch. Jack paused, brows knit while he breathed through the next slide of the large, generous girth past the cockhead. Sweat began to bead down his skin with the amount of contained effort it took to focus on relaxing his muscles enough so that he wouldn’t tear while also bullying the length inside.

“It’s not a race, Jackie.”

“I’m working here.” Jack huffed.

The veteran was grateful for the amount of lube and whatever all natural slippery slick Reaper had provided him for the stretch. His muscles protested at the intrusion at first, but the more Jack stayed focused on breathing and allowing his muscles to relax, the stronger the will he had over his body. He had taken dildos as large as Reaper before; he could _manage_ , he knew it.

Little by little, inch by grueling inch, he kept taking Reaper’s dick until he was almost bottomed out at the stout, wider base of his lover’s massive cock. He let out a deep breath, proud of himself and his body for conquering such a feat in the bedroom.

Reaper grinned in admiration, the sharpness of his teeth glinting in the low light while smoke seemed to rise off of his undead skin. He was making a valiant effort to retain his more humanlike form, though his cells kept regenerating and dying at record pace the more pleasure seemed to buzz under his skin. More of that black smoke surrounded them, dimming the natural lighting and creating a new, separate environment.

The fact that Reaper wasn’t truly human _excited_ Jack.

“Look how full you are.” Reaper tilted his head in admiration and ran the back of his hand over the slight curve of Jack’s abdomen where he could feel the fullness pushing through, nestled tightly inside. Jack’s body was stretched to its limit, with Reaper’s existence _inside_ of him very obvious. “Is it too much?”

It thrilled and horrified Jack to see Reaper’s dick making a literal dent in his body while he slowly rose and worked down a few inches. Sweat dripped from his brows, down his back, with the effort to keep his lover inside of him. Jack was thankful that he had taken the time to work up to this, for the discomfort was bearable and the pleasure far outweighed this new sensation.

“It’s perfect.” Jack replied hoarsely, meaning it despite the tight look on his face. He focused on making the barest of light movements with his hips, exploring the ‘filled to the brim’ sensation while his partner moaned deep and low; animalistic enough to make the hair on the back of Jack’s neck rise. He loved the sound and was greedy to hear more of it while he found his strength to rise a few inches and press back against the large cock that rubbed at his prostate and made his legs and arms shake from the sensation.

After a few moments of watching Jack nearly struggle with the length, Reaper felt he needed to take matters into his own hands. As stubborn as Jack was, he was tiring himself out. Reaper kissed the side of Jack’s face, using his tentacles and hands to lift Jack off of his dick and maneuver him around until his human would be at the mercy of his movements. Reaper sat up more firmly and slowly lowered Jack back down on his cock, Jack’s back pressing against the monster’s front.

The veteran groaned long and low while one of his hands grabbed on to Reaper’s antlers, anchoring himself down while the entity positioned Jack exactly where he wanted him. “Comfortable?” Reaper murmured, licking along Jack’s jaw with a long tongue.

Jack nodded, unable to form words while Reaper pushed his hips up, fucking into the human while he held his body spread above him. The sensations were all too much, and Jack knew that as soon as he surrendered to it fully, he would come. He cursed when a tentacle wrapped around the base of his dick, keeping his orgasm at bay.

Sensing what his lover needed, Reaper fucked into his human harder, invoking long moans and gasps while Jack rode him and welcomed the thrusts with ecstasy. His toes curled, body shaking from oversensitivity while he surrendered fully to the monster and found himself drifting in another reality that consisted of so many new feelings and sensations sending his nerves to overdrive.

“Please-Please let me cum.” Jack groaned, long and gravelly. “ _Fuck,_ I’m close-“

Jack pressed his hand to his abdomen, head lolling back while he felt the push of Reapers cock inside of him. He was at his limits; at the mercy of his lover on whether or not he could be released from the sweet torture of overstimulation and lust.

Deciding that his human had withstood enough for their first penetrative tryst, Reaper chuckled lowly, kissing the side of Jack’s face. He pounded into him a few more times, releasing the tentacle on Jack’s cock. Not a moment after and the old veteran was crying out, body shaking while his vision whited and cum splattered on his chest.

Reaper fucked him through the powerful orgasm, submitting himself to his own desire while he growled and came inside of his smaller partner. The lights flickered and shattered, casting the room in darkness from the amount of energy forced into the room.

Jack was still shaking when Reaper carefully withdrew and laid him back on the bed. He kissed the side of his face lovingly while a hand ran up and down Jack’s chest, smearing the cum but also offering a warm weight against him.

“Color?” Reaper whispered.

“Green.” Jack exhaled, eyes still closed while he pulled Reaper closer to him. He was shaking slightly; overstimulated and at his limits. He didn’t want to let go of the warmth they had created between them, and Reaper was reluctant to leave his mate when he was in such a fragile state.

“You did beautifully, my little soldier.” The monster praised. “You deserve a nice, long warm bath. I want to bathe this beautiful body of yours.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” Jack smiled, pleased with the knowledge that his legs felt like jelly and his mind was a peaceful buzz of love and adoration.

“I can carry you.” The back of a finger traced the outline of Jack’s face before warm lips pressed against his.

“Lay with me for a while? I want to enjoy this with you.”

“Of course. Anything.” Reaper purred, settling close beside his human lover. They just barely fit on the bed together, but they made it work. Jack sprawled himself against his mate.

er and sighed in peace, not for the first time thinking about how truly happy he felt to have this. He loved Reaper, and although life had thrown him great sorrows and joys, Reaper would remain one of the greatest elations in his life.

For so long, Jack didn’t feel worthy of love or happiness.

It was why he had sequestered himself to this small house in the woods months ago; away from human contact and the possibility of being hurt again.

He never thought that Reaper would seek him out and show him such acceptance and comfort.

He never thought that he, Jack Morrison, with all of his scars and demons would be able to open his heart again and love so fully.

In a small cabin in the vast, dense, loneliness of the woods, a soldier made peace with his demons and found his own monster to love.

And the monster loved him back.  

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported the monsterR76 zine! It was a great honor and pleasure to work with so many talented creators in bringing this compilation to life. <3
> 
> Come say hello~  
> [Tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
